A Family Christmas
by Inuyasha851
Summary: Yuki wanted to enjoy a nice family Christmas when an unexpected guest or two show up. first vampire knight story so characters might be a little OOC... i dont know the characters that well...


**Characters:** Yuki Cross, Zero Kiryu, Kaname Kuran, Kaien Cross, Toga Yagari, Ichiru Kiryu, Hanabusa Aido, Senri Shiki, Rima Toya

**Dedication:** For my best friend ^^ if it wasn't for I wouldn't of even gotten into anime and that means I wouldn't be writing all the stories that I have and will in the future! I can't imagine not spending my free time not righting anime stories lol

* * *

Yuki looked at the room around her, everything was perfect, her adoptive father was running around snapping pictures of the whole thing, Kaname was sitting quietly with his eyes closed and if you looked closely you could see a small smile there. Zero was threatening to break the camera but never made the attempt to do so, everything was how it should be, Yuki looked around the room and saw everyone she loved.

"_The perfect Christmas"_ she thought with a smile

"I said get that camera away from me!" Zero shouted slamming his fist down on the table

"But Zero" Cross pouted

"Get it away from me or ill smash it" he glared

"Come now Kiryu, where is your Christmas spirit" Kaname sighed

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one with a camera in your face"

Yuki started laughing; she couldn't help herself, even though they were arguing she couldn't see any real hate behind it, or any anger. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face her; Yuki was using the door frame to hold herself up and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"What's gotten into her?" Zero asked

"I'm sorry" she said through her laughter

"_Everything is perfect"_ she thought looking around her _"I wish it could stay like this forever"_

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, everyone's head turned towards the door but none move. There was another knock and still they just stared.

"I wonder... Who it is" Yuki whispered

Slowly she started towards the door; she pulled the door open and in walked Yagari with Ichiru in tow behind him.

"Yagari... Ichiru... What are you doing here?" Yuki asked as they walked passed her

"We bought eggnog" Yagari said taking a seat

Yuki closed the door then walked towards the others.

"Ichiru..."

"Hello Zero"

Zero looked more tense but Ichiru was relaxed and calm, he walked over to Cross and bowed.

"I hope were not intruding"

"Not at all, the more the merrier" he shouted dancing around

After a while the tension in the room faded away and everyone was relaxed, Cross had found a new target to annoy leaving Zero in peace and with Ichiru there it also gave Kaname a break from pointing out the obvious to Zero. Yuki looked around and smiled, even though she didn't expect these two to show it turned out great, after all Ichiru and Yagari are family. As the night went on nothing to exciting happened, Yuki got a small paper cut making everyone in the room but Kaname panic, Zero ended up braking the camera but Cross only pulled out another one and Yagari drank too much eggnog and was acting just like Cross. At around 11 there was another knock on the door, once again everyone turned to look at it but it was Yuki who moved to answer it.

"_Who else could it possibly be?"_

She opened the door then a hand reached out to her and pulled her outside, she yelped in surprise as she was pulled into a hug. She looked up and saw ice eyes looking down at her with a smirk.

"Ai... Aido?" she asked

"Oh Yuki how I missed the scent of you"

Yuki blushed and stared to struggle but Aido's grip was too strong for her to break out of.

"Aido what are you doing here?" she asked

"We were in the neighbourhood and thought we would stop by"

"We?"

"Yeah Senri and Rima are here to"

Yuki managed to look behind Aido and saw two figures a little behind him, she couldn't quite make them out but she guessed they were Senri and Rima.

"Yuki" Cross sang "who is it?"

"It's Aido, Rima and Senri" she called out

"Vampires! I will defeat you" Yagari shouted out holding a fork "Yuki has been captured, I will save her"

"What's wrong with him?" Aido asked

"He drank all the eggnog" Yuki explained trying to escape his grasp

"Aido" Kaname said walking towards the door

"Kaname" he said letting go of Yuki

"Will you guys shut that door already!" zero shouted from the living room

"Come in everyone" Yuki smiled straightening out her clothes

Kaname held the door open for everyone; Aido bowed in respect to him while the other two just walked in and sat down on the couch feeding each other poki. Yuki closed the door and walked back into the living room with Kaname behind her.

"Get away from me vampire" Zero shouted at Aido

"But I have a present for you"

"I don't want anything from you" he glared

"I'll give it to Yuki then" he pouted

He walked up to Yuki then looked up at Kaname as if asking for permission; Kaname ignored him and walked back over to his chair. Aido took this as a yes.

"Now hold out your hands and close your eyes"

Yuki looked at him suspiciously but did as she was told, some cold hit her hands.

"You can open now"

Yuki opened her eyes and looked down at her hands, in her hands was a small dove made out of ice.

"Thankyou Aido"

"You can repay me with your blood" he whispered in her ear brushing her hair away from her neck

Yuki started panicking when Aido suddenly pulled away and started laughing, she glared after him but the coldness of her hands made her look down at the dove with a small smile. She looked up at the people around her, Cross and Yagari where singing some Christmas song trying to get others to join in. Zero, Ichiru, Senri, Rima and Aido where playing some kind of card game, it looked like Aido was losing; he kept freezing everyone's cards. Kaname was watching over everyone with a smile on his face. While everyone was preoccupied Yuki slipped away to the kitchen, she found a plastic container and placed the dove in it then placed it in the freezer.

"_Now it truly is the perfect Christmas"_ she smiled closing the freezer


End file.
